108_maidens_of_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tang Lianxin
}} |name = Tang Lianxin|occupation(s) = Refiner|affiliation(s) = Four Styles School|image = 88.jpg|Version 1 Tang Lianxin.jpg|Version 2 |First Appearance = Chapter 127|star beast = Great Sun Essence Flame Butterfly}} Tang Lianxin is 88th ranked Star Maiden. The Gold Coin Spotted Leopard Tang Long was an expert in forging and weapon refinement in the 108 Star Generals. Using her abilities, forging this was not any sort of problem. The Gold Coin Spotted Leopard Tang Long’s Star was the Solitary Star, and her natural disposition was very reclusive, practically wishing to never encounter any Star Generals. In the past Star Duels, the Solitary Star Tang Long often was in the final few stages. Only when her identity was revealed would she be found by other Star Masters. Speaking from a certain kind of respect, her presence concealment was even more powerful than Shi Qian’s. Appearance Disguise A scholarly youth. With delicate features, he had grown into a scholarly elegance, a contrarily charming child. It was just that he looked rather cold. Plotline Tool refiner in Four Styles School.She was acting as a man and was seen by Su Xing. Originally, ever since she recognized Su Xing as her Big Brother, Tang Lianxin was increasingly somewhat feminine, and finally, the indication had been discovered by someone. Afterwards, Ju Yueke verified this and realized Tang Lianxin was a woman dressed as a man. Originally, women dressed as men was nothing to fuss over, but what was shocking was that Tang Lianxin’s tool refinement achievements were too talented. Thinking further, Tang Lianxin’s identity was then exposed. This exposing could be said to have alarmed the entire Four Styles School. Finally, under patient persuasion, Tang Lianxin perhaps had some sentiment after staying several years at the Four Styles School, carrying a voluntary attitude towards the Star Duels, she agreed to become the Star General of the Four Styles School. However, she had a precondition – that they must achieve her request. Items * Seven Stars Nichang * Falling Star Hairpin Trivia * She got nosebleed anf fainted when she saw Su Xing naked. * Su Xing noticed she was a woman when he saw her ""secret valley"". * Solitary Star is extremely reclusive, and very few have signed Star Duel Covenants throughout the nine generations of Star Duels. Even if they contracted, they would not necessarily battle. As far as the Solitary Star’s Destined Star Weapon is concerned, opinions differ. She is the most mysterious of Maiden Mountain’s 108 Sisters. Some say she has ten thousand Golden Void Magic Needles, some say it is a divine hammer, and some say it is a sword and spear. In short, there is a lot. * As a tool refinement master, refining dragon scales was something that she had yearned to do for ages. In past Star Duels, Solitary Stars that signed contracts were often enticed to do so by this sort of rarely seen unique material, and Tang Lianxin was no exception. However, now that they were suited to being brother and sister, she actually did not need to accept the lure of signing a contract. Thinking of this, she looked at Su Xing with an expression that was even more incapable of fathoming him. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Four Styles School Category:Refiner Category:Alive Category:Harem Category:Star Generals